POV Kyo
by QcFanficGirl
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Tohru, Kyo planifie une superbe journée pour la demoiselle mais il ne s'attend sûrement pas à ça..! OneShot - Lemon


**Disclamer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonne lecture!

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que nous étions un couple, Tohru et moi. La jolie brunette avait réussi à réchauffer mon cœur de glace. Avec elle, je me suis permis d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, sincèrement.

La journée de son anniversaire, nous sommes allés au parc d'attraction, puis nous avons pique-niqué sur la tombe de sa mère. Finalement, nous avons passé la soirée au cinéparc. Ma demoiselle était aux anges. Son sourire radieux en témoignait. J'étais si heureux de la voir ainsi.

Mais, ma brunette avait aussi une surprise pour moi… Elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait m'offrir un cadeau, que ce serait aussi un cadeau de ma part pour son anniversaire… C'est donc de retour à la maison et après nos douches respectives, Tohru d'abord puis moi ensuite, que je la trouve dans ma chambre, en petite tenue et le rouge aux joues.

Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras. Elle était tellement belle ! J'avais envie d'elle, de la posséder amoureusement. Lui déposant quelques baisers passionnés dans le cou, je la déposai sur mon lit. Je parcourais son dos lisse de mes doigts, préalablement passés sous la délicate dentelle, pour lui donner multiple frissons et elle se blottit contre moi. Sa chaleur enivrante me procurait plus d'envie que désirer. Je l'embrassai, d'abord doucement, ensuite passionnément et pour finir, sauvagement. Comprenant mon désir, Tohru commença à me déshabiller très sensuellement, peut-être trop même. Puis ce fût son tour. Elle se déhanchait et dansait tout en retirant un à un ses quelques vêtements. Je sentis une chaleur intense envahir mon bas-ventre et elle le sentit aussi, ce qui la fit sourire.

Tohru se mit à califourchon sur moi et commença à m'embrasser. Ses mains apprenaient à me découvrir et ça me plaisait énormément. Par contre, je ne voulais pas la laisser me dominer. J'inversai alors les positions et commençai à mon tour à parcourir son merveilleux corps blanc et doux. J'adorais son léger goût de sucre. Je me décidai donc à aller taquiner ses petites boules de chaire plus foncée au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle soupirait de plaisir mais sa gêne le stoppait beaucoup. J'entrepris donc de la mettre en confiance.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, sur ses épaules, sur ses magnifiques seins puis sur son ventre plat. Elle se détendit peu à peu et en redemanda encore. Je posai mes lèvres sur son pubis mais elle poussa légèrement ma tête pour que j'aille plus bas. Je titillai son antre de ma langue puis remonta légèrement plus haut. Maintenant, elle gémissait. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'exciter. Ses doux sons sont pur extase.

Je la sentis alors bouger pour ensuite me demander de remonter. Croyant qu'elle voulait m'embrasser, je lui obéis mais j'eus toute une surprise quand elle descendit, en même temps que je remontais, laissant glisser sa langue de mon torse à mon pubis. Quand je constatai qu'elle ne touchait pas ma verge, je grognai. À la place, elle massait le dedans de mes cuisses. Elle se décida à lécher mon membre remplis de désir. Me faisant languir, elle titillait le bout de ma verge. Quand je gémis, elle me prit enfin dans sa bouche, commençant des mouvements de va et vient en faisant une légère succion. Quand je me sentis prêt à me libérer, je lui demandai d'arrêter.

Elle remonta alors vers moi en me somma de lui faire l'amour. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir puisque ma douce était encore vierge. Alors je la préparai doucement, entrant un doigt en elle jusqu'à se qu'elle se laisse aller au plaisir, puis j'entrai un second doigt en elle. Mon aimée poussa un gémissement de passion et de désir.

Quand je me fus assuré qu'elle était prête à me recevoir, je m'incrustai en elle, tout doucement, jusqu'à la barrière de chair qui bloquait le passage. Je prenais tout mon temps, la laissant diriger les opérations. Je la senti remonter les hanches vers moi, faisant ainsi entrer mon membre en entier dans son antre chaud, humide et serré. Après quelques instants, m'assurant que la douleur de ma douce diminuait, je commençai de légers mouvements. Quand, sur son visage, le plaisir devient évident, je me permis de laisser libre court à nos désirs. Les va et vient se firent plus vite et plus profond. Cependant, je voulais lui montrer, par cet acte, tout l'amour que je lui portais. Je ralentis donc les mouvements mais j'allai toujours aussi profond.

Elle se mit alors à cambrer ses reins, me faisant aller plus loin en elle. Je devais surement lui faire mal car elle me mordait mais quand je me décidai d'aller moins loin, elle protesta, donnant des coups de hanches pour combler la distance qui restait. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me libérai en elle dans un râle de plaisir. J'allais me retirer mais elle me demanda de rester en elle le temps qu'elle se calme.

Après nos ébats amoureux, je lui proposai d'aller prendre un bain, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. J'allai donc faire couler un bon bain chaud avec plein de mousse. Je savais qu'elle adorait quand il y avait de la mousse. Nous nous lavâmes doucement, parlant de tout et de rien. Après ce bain, nous allâmes nous coucher. Tohru blottie dans mes bras. Je repensai encore à nos douces caresses puis je la rejoignis dans les bras de Morphée.

Reviews?


End file.
